The Cat Diaries
by Uchiha B
Summary: There had to be catnip growing around Higure Shrine. It was the only explanation for why she was meeting all these different and unique cats, Installment 5: Shampoo, Ranma 1/2
1. Shihouin Yoruichi, Bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Shihouin Yoruichi

_Bleach_

* * *

It was that black cat again.

Kagome stared at it and it stared right back with its piercing yellow eyes. This went on for about five minutes until the cat lazily broke the stare by yawning and showing its sharp teeth.

"Is there any particular reason you keep coming back here?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, kneeling down to the cat's height, "You can tell me, you know. I realise that you're not a... _normal _cat."

She might have said that, but she didn't actually expect the cat to actually _answer _her.

"Kisuke sent me to investigate your Reiatsu," The cat said in a deep voice, staring calmly at her and noticing that her eyes only widened slightly and that she didn't react like a normal person would when coming across a talking cat, "Your Reiatsu can be sensed all the way from Karakura Town."

"That far?" Kagome looked thoughtful, knowing that Karakura Town was quite a distance away from Tokyo, "My Kaa-san is making fish tonight. Are you hungry, err...?"

"You can call me Yoruichi," The cat said, "And I humbly accept your invitation–!" The feline let out a sudden yowl when something heavy settled on her back and Kagome's brow twitched as Buyo purred loudly and nuzzled Yoruichi's neck.

"...You're a female, aren't you, Yoruichi-san...?"


	2. Luna, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Luna

_Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
_

* * *

It was a different black cat this time.

So, Kagome stared at it and it stared right back with its piercing eyes – though they differed from Yoruichi's as they were red instead of gold. She tilted her head and the cat followed the motion and she knew the cat was not normal just by looking into its smart eyes.

"Are you a friend of Yoruichi-san?" Kagome asked curiously and the cat blinked, trying to act like a normal feline would, "Don't worry, I know you aren't a normal cat. In fact, a talking cat visits me every few days, so I'm wondering if you are with Yoruichi-san?"

"I do not know of this Yoruichi," The black cat answered and Kagome wasn't surprised at all that it could also speak, "How peculiar. And this other talking cat you speak of was not a white cat?"

"No," Kagome shook her head, "Yoruichi-san is a black one like you," She hummed, spotting the crescent moon showing in its fur, "So, what do you need? Are you working under Sesshoumaru?" The crescent moon was facing the wrong way, but she had to ask.

"I was observing you for the past few days, Higurashi Kagome," The cat said, "I do not know of the Sesshoumaru you speak of. My name is Luna."

Kagome blinked again, "Why have you been watching me?" She didn't feel any hostility from the cat, so she wasn't worried for her family's safety.

"I believe that you may be Sailor Moon, whom I have been searching fo–!?" Luna couldn't keep her legs up as something heavy settled on her back, "What in the Moon Princess' name!?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly as Buyo nuzzled into Luna's black fur and purred loudly while she struggled to even breath under his large girth.

"I guess Buyo really _is _a ladies' cat..."


	3. Tailmon, Digimon Adventures

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Tailmon

_Digimon Adventures  
_

* * *

The cat was not black this time around.

Also, it was one of the strangest-looking cats Kagome had ever seen, including the demonic ones she had come across in her feudal journey, "Are you a friend of Yoruichi-san or Luna-san's?" She asked curiously.

She doubted it though since Yoruichi and Luna at least _looked _like normal cats and this one certainly did not. It was even wearing yellow gloves and had purple tufts on each ear and her tail!

Blue eyes stared up at her in a very wary manner, "I have no idea who Yoruichi or Luna is," The white cat said in a snooty voice, "I was observing you and that little brat boy."

Kagome frowned a bit, "You shouldn't call people names," She scolded, not liking the cat calling Souta a brat, and surprisingly, the cat's large ears drooped slightly at her tone, "What's your purpose in observing us?" She asked and paused for a moment, "What's your name? My name is Kagome if you didn't already know." She smiled warmly.

"Of course I knew that," The cat sniffed, "My name is Tailmon. I was observing you and the little boy because I thought one of you might be the eighth DigiDestined."

"DigiDestined?" Kagome furrowed her brows, "Do these DigiDestined have anything to do with those monsters appearing in Odaiba?"

"You're smart for a human," Tailmon smirked and her tail swung around lazily, "You might just be the eighth child, even if you are a little older than the rest."

"Just what is a DigiDestined–?!" Kagome sighed when Buyo attempted to drape himself over the white female cat's back. She blinked in surprise when Tailmon hissed at the feeling and let out an angered cry of 'Neko Punch!', knocking the amorous fat feline off her back.

"Maybe I should get Buyo neutered."


	4. Momomiya Ichigo, Tokyo Mew Mew

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Momomiya Ichigo

_Tokyo Mew Mew_

* * *

Was there catnip growing at the shrine?

It was the only thing Kagome could think of since all of these cats seemed to attracted to the area. But then again, the cats so far were of the supernatural variety.

Were they attracted to the Goshinboku perhaps?

_'Black cats must be popular,' _Kagome thought, kneeling in front of a small cat with large eyes and a bell ribbon tied around its tail_, 'This is the third one this month.'_

The cat was meowing desperately, as if trying to tell her something, "I'm assuming you can't talk like Yoruichi-san and Luna-san?" She asked and the cat blinked up at her, seemingly surprised by her words.

Kagome offered her hand, smiling when the cat placed her paw on it and that immediately told her that cat certainly wasn't normal, "You're not really a cat, are you?" She asked and the cat shook her head furiously.

Buyo ambled up while Kagome was trying to think of a solution to this poor cat's problem and she glanced down just in time before her fat feline was able to do anything to terrify the black cat, "Buyo, try anything and I won't give you any more treats!"

The female cat quickly turned around in surprise and to Kagome's amazement, the two cats' lips met in a feline kiss and she was suddenly staring at a brown-haired girl with twintails tied with red ribbons (who looked just as surprised as she was).

"Definitely not a normal cat."


	5. Shampoo, Ranma 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Xian-Pu (Shampoo)

_Ranma 1/2_

* * *

_'This is... odd.'_

It wasn't the cat that was particularly odd (well, it's colouring certainly wasn't normal as it was pink and purple), but it was the item with the cat that caught her attention.

It was a kettle filled with water.

_'Why would a cat need this?' _Kagome wondered, rather amused as the cat seemed to growl under its breath before giving her an impressive glare. Her brow rose when the cat meowed angrily up at her, as if trying to tell her something.

"Sorry, I don't speak cat," The Miko smiled and the cat hissed at her as its pink fur bristled, "Tell Buyo here and maybe he can relay the message to me." She joked, holding the fat cat so it didn't do anything the feline guest wouldn't appreciate.

The cat huffed at her before moving over to the kettle and knocking it over herself. Kagome stared, a bit surprised as the hot water poured over the cat and she suddenly wasn't looking at a cat anymore.

"Well, you're not the first," Kagome shrugged as the naked girl glared at her heatedly, "Did I do something to you?" She asked curiously.

"Why did Ranma come here?" The girl snarled with an accent, "You not another fiancee!?" She demanded an answer.

This was why she was more of a dog person...


End file.
